A successful method for preparing a beverage from capsules containing a beverage ingredient is described in EPO468570. The principles consists in inserting a capsule containing coffee powder and extracting a coffee liquid by tearing a delivery membrane of the capsule under the effect of pressure against a capsule holder comprising a network of small truncated pyramids. The truncated pyramids create controlled orifices in the membrane and filter the coffee extract that is discharged through the capsule holder then down to a discharge duct.
Other patent publications relate to providing a sealing member at the capsule for improving liquid tightness between the capsule and the pressurized water injection system such as EP1654966, EP1702543, EP1700548, EP1816936 and WO 2009/115474.
Certain consumers prefer coffees that have not too strong taste or aroma characteristics that are typically obtainable by the high pressure extraction method of the prior art. For certain coffees like lungo, the method may also produce over-extraction of compounds that provide undesired bitterness to the coffee extract.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to deliver a coffee beverage of lighter strength or taste, or less dense coffee crema, while maintaining the effectiveness of the prior art extraction principle which can deliver on demand coffee beverages which are intimately extracted with a high aroma intensity and thick crema.